Joker
'The Joker '''is a DC supervillain and is classified as a Gadget User. He is the arch-nemesis of Batman with a wide array of comedic, deadly weapons and unmatched unpredictability, with his Marvel counterpart being Green Goblin. About Because of his chronic and deeply seated insanity, there is no definitive story of how the man who would become the Joker came to be. There are, however, a few prevailing versions of what could be his origin story. Storyline Biography Combat Characteristics Special Moves *'Crowbar: 'The Joker pulls out a crowbar and strikes his opponent three times, the third blow knocking them away. *'Joker Gas: 'The Joker tosses a laughing can full of green gas at his opponent. *'Rolling Laughing Gas: 'The Joker drops the laughing can and kicks it at his opponent. *'BANG!: 'The Joker pulls out his long barreled revolver and fires a single shot at his opponent. *'Chattering Teeth: 'The Joker tosses a single set of chattering teeth that turns into a large clump of them that explode on contact with his opponent. *'Acid Blossom: 'The Joker fires a stream of acid from his jacket's flower. *'Put It There Pal!: 'The Joker counters an opponent's attack by grabbing their hand and shocking them with his electric joy buzzer. *'Magic Trick: 'Joker is enveloped in a cloud of green smoke and any button which is pressed in this brief state will produce a different attack. **'Joker's Wild: 'Joker throws a playing card lined with steel at his opponent. **'Sinister Heels: 'Joker grabs his opponent and kicks them repeatedly with the back of his foot. **'Punching Bag: 'Joker pulls out an extend-o boxing glove and fires it, stretching over half the field to strike his opponent. Other Moves *'Forward Throw: 'The Joker sticks his opponent's abdomen with his knife and then slam their face with his crowbar as he rips the knife out. *'Back Throw: 'The Joker slams his laughing gas canister into the opponent's head and then shoots it with his pistol, causing it to explode and the opponent starts laughing. Trait *'Last Laugh: 'The Joker will hysterically laugh, increasing his speed and mobility. Super Move *'Why So Serious?: 'The Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face and sends them onto an electric chair. In a dark room, the Joker whacks them in the head twice with his crowbar and flips a switch, electrocuting the opponent which lights dynamite under the opponent, causing it to explode. Finishers Ending Skins *'Default: 'The Joker wears a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, blood-stained white gloves, a skinny yellow bowtie, a dark green bulletproof vest and loose suspenders hanging at his waist. He has bleached white skin, emerald green hair and red stained lips. *'Tourist: 'The Joker sports a tourist shirt colored white and green with light purple accents and a lapel flower, a camera strapped around his neck, wide brimmed hat, purple shorts, black gloves, rolled down knee socks and brown shoes. *'Arkham: 'Joker is very tall and thin with bright green eyes, a long sharp chin, a pointy nose and an unusually wide smile. He has white skin, green hair and red lips, though the lips were painted. He wears his purple tailcoat and white gloves, with a yellow buttoned shirt and a green bow tie, with a flower attached to his tailcoat jacket, the tailcoat itself had a few rips on the shoulders. Also, he has a wide widow's peak and has worn dress shoes and matching purple pants with a few stitched patches in a crude attempt to repair the tears. *'Red Hood: 'The Joker wears a black suit with a purple vest, a long red cape and a large, yet narrow, red dome helmet, and the suit is heavily stained with blood and has stained, purple gloves. *'Animated Series: 'The Joker has white skin and darkened lips and hair. He wears his trademark purple suit and purple gloves, with a green buttoned shirt and a purple bow tie, with a green flower attached to his suit, as well as black dressing shoes. *'The Dark Knight: 'The Joker is a quite tall young man dressed in a custom-tailored purple suit consistening of an elegant, purple coat and matching pin-stripe pants kept up by suspenders. Underneath it, he wears a light grey jacket, green vest and a light grey patterned shirt. He wears chalk white makeup on his face, consisting of dark-face paint blackening the spaces around his leering brown eyes, green hair-dye spread all over unkempt greasy brown hair, and a red slash of lipstick smeared all over his thin mouth with two gruesome scars lined at the corners to resemble a Glasgow smile. The long barreled revolver is replaced with a regular pistol, joy buzzer is replaced with his 2 pencil, laughing gas is replaced with lethal poison gas, playing cards are replaced with knives, punching bag is replaced with a flamethrower, chattering teeth is replaced with C4 and acid blossom is replaced with gasoline. *'1989: 'The Joker wears bleached white skin, green hair and a permanent smile with stained red lips. He wears a purple fedora hat, a purple jacket with a green vest and orange buttoned undershirt, green tie, a pink flower lapel and a squared-pattern purple pants and brown shoes. *'Suicide Squad: 'The Joker has sleek, combed bright green hair, dark red lips and bleached white skin, as well as damaged teeth capped with silver metal. He has a tattoo saying "Damaged" on his forehead, and a small "J" tattooed on his left cheek. An eerie wide grin is linked on his right forearm, with a parade of laughing "HA HA HA"'s creep up his chest to his left arm. On his right side, a tattoo saying "God's Only Child" is present, and his chest bears a tattoo reading "JOKER", above a large grin on his stomach. He also has a Full House tattoo with Joker cards on his left upper chest, underneath his green hair, and a large dragon tattoo spreading across his back. To give the illusion of a smile, a large laughing mouth is tattooed on his left hand. He has a tattoo of a skull wearing a bent, Medieval king's crown above the word "Puddin'". He is shirtless and wears a purple glove on his right hand as well as wearing a pair of pants with "Arkham" imprinted on it. His crowbar is replaced with a baseball bat, long barreled revolver is replaced with a single-shot rifle, joy buzzer is replaced with a knife, acid blossom is replaced with gasoline, chattering teeth is replaced with C4, laughing gas is replaced with lethal poison gas, extend-o boxing glove is replaced with a flamethrower and playing cards are replaced with knives. *'The Batman: 'The Joker has wild green hair, red eyes with yellow irises, dark red lips, unusual yellow teeth and a milky blue tongue. He wears a purple-sleeved straightjacket, blue pants, fingerless gloves and bare feet. His knife is replaced with just his fists, crowbar is replaced with a mallet and the long barreled revolver is replaced with a wrist-mounted rocket. *'Cesar Romero: '''The Joker wears white makeup, green hair, painted red lips and a distinct mustache underneath the makeup. He wears a purple suit with a green shirt underneath, purple gloves and black bow tie. His knife is replaced with a sword fish, crowbar is replaced with a sharpened chicken, laughing gas is replaced with sneezing powder, acid blossom is replaced with water blossom, playing cards are replaced with jumping beans and chattering teeth are replaced with an exploding cigar. Quotes Category:Villains Category:Males Category:DC Category:DC Characters Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Humans Category:Batman Characters